A Story of A Kagema
by Rikouchan
Summary: [SasuNaru] A young blonde boy was brought up as a kagema since he was a child. This is a story of his life and how he learns about true love and most importantly how he struggles to seek for freedom…
1. CH 1: The Meeting

**_My Fourth Fic… _**

This fic was inspired by the Movie of "_The Memoirs of a Geisha_". When I first wrote this fic, I was pretty confused with the geisha culture. (Yes, long time ago, men were the first geisha before women.) However, I ended up making a lot of mistakes in this fic.

So therefore I decided to change the _Geisha_ fic into a _Kagema_ fic. It's less misunderstanding and very accurate as well. I assure you.

Before that, let me tell you what Kagema is:

**_Kagema _****are young male prostitutes in ** **Edo-era****Japan**** whose clients were largely adult men. Some were _kabuki_ actors who advertise their charms on stage. **

**Summary:** (SasuNaru) A young blonde boy was brought up as a kagema since he was a child. This is a story of his kagema life and how he learns about true love and most importantly how he struggles to seek for freedom…

**Pairings: **

**_Main_** Sasunaru **_One-sided_:** ItaNaru, GaaraNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaru, OroNaru

**_Others_** LeeSaku, KakaIru, ChouIno, KibaHina, ShikaTema, KanTen, JiTsu, AsuKure, NejiGaara (in the end)

**Warning:** This is a Yaoi (boy x boy) fic. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I don't want any **FLAMING**. All flames will be ignored.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

**------- **

_Chapter 1_

**The Meeting...**

_The crowd began to fill up the hall. The staff and assistants were busy trying to both entertain the customers and lead them to their seats around the long stage. Some went to help dress and prepare the dancers who would be performing that night. You could see people running from one room to another and scattering around the hallway. The noises also began to increase. It was yet another busy day at the Konoha brothel. _

_Before I begin my story, let me introduce myself first. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I've just turned 18 yesterday. That makes 10 years of me working in the brothel as a kagema. That's right; I'm a boy who was raised up as a kagema since I was 8 years old. You can also say that I'm the only kagema in this brothel. _

_You think living a kagema is fun? Well, sad to say that you're so totally wrong. A kagema life is really miserable and painful. First of all, you cannot be loved or fall in love with any person. There's also no freedom once you become one. Your only purpose is to serve the noblemen and rich men and entertain them as well as to pleasure them while they just pay tons of cash for our body. Seriously, it was really disgusting and worst of all, you feel like being looked down and being treated as slaves. As if sleeping with those dirty horny pigs are any better. _

_However, I am still waiting for that person to come to visit the brothel. The one, that saved me from those drunkards who tried to rape me while I was dancing on the stage 3 years ago. But, when I glanced at my savior, somehow I had this weird feeling that I never had before, and oh my god, that smile of his...it made my heart beat ridiculously rapid. Then, I realized that I was in love for the first time; however, I didn't even get to say thank you before he left the brothel or even asked for his name. What makes me really upset was that he didn't visit the brothel after that, even to this day. What's worst, I could never forget him easily and I really, really want to see him again so much. _

_Nevertheless, it's still comes back to fate. Who knows, maybe we will meet again someday, and maybe I'll be able to be loved by someone and I'll find my freedom as well. All I can do now is just **hope**. _

-------

_(Knock!)(Knock!)_

"Naruto! Are you done yet!" A shadow appeared behind the shoji door.

The door slid open and revealed a panting young black-haired woman in a black kimono.

"Come on! (gasp) You are (gasp) going to be late (gasp) for your performance! (gasp) Ino is almost finishing hers!" A few drops of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Just a minute, Shizune onee-chan. I just need to put on my necklace." Naruto answered while putting on his mother's necklace. The necklace was the only possession he had from his deceased mother. It was embedded with a beautiful aqua gem in the middle and two small silver planted rings designed on each side of it.

"Alright, I'm all done!"

"Come here. Let me help you adjust your kimono properly first." Naruto stood up from his kneeling position and walked towards Shizune so that she could adjust his kimono appropriately before he left for his performance.

"There you go." Once she finished adjusting it, she took a step back and admired the beautiful figure in front of her. "You know what Naruto? You looked just as beautiful as your mother was. But of course in a male version." She teased him.

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny!" He then stuck out his tongue childishly at her. Shizune just giggled at his childish antics.

"Alright, come on! Let's go now or Tsunade is going to be totally pissed! You should know how strict she is especially when it involves time."

"He-he, that's my granny alright!" A grin was plastered on his face and they both chuckled.

Shizune then took hold of Naruto's hand and they both ran towards the hall.

-------

A tall dark-haired figure in a black suit appeared at the entrance of the Konoha brothel. As he walked in the brothel, two attendants greeted him.

"Good Evening. Could you tell us your name so that we may lead you to your seat?" The dark-haired figure just pulled out his I.D card and gave it to them. The two attendants' eyes suddenly widen when they saw the name on the I.D card.

"Oh my God! We're so sorry Sir! Come! Come! Let us lead you to your seat Sir. This way please Sir." The dark-haired figure took back his card and followed the two horrified attendants to his seat.

His seat was in front of the end of a long stage. It was the best view of the entire stage. As he settled into his seat, a familiar presence on his left spoke.

"Well, well, well, I'm surprised that you actually came. I thought you didn't like coming to these kind of places, hmm?" The figure in a cream colored suit smiled cynically at the dark figure.

"Hn. That's totally none of your business." The dark-haired figure glared at him.

He just chuckled softly. "But anyway, you just missed one of the performances."

"So what."

He chuckled again. "However, you're just in time for the next performance. This one you wouldn't want to miss."

The dark-haired figure raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.

"Ah yes. I totally forgot. This is your first time here. Sorry, my mistake. Anyway, the next dance will be performed by the famous 'Kitsune'."

"Kitsune?"

"The star of the show and the brothel. The most expensive one around here. You see those noblemen and rich men around here." The dark figure's eyes scanned through the surrounding. The whole place was filled with greedy wealthy men and majorities were government officers.

"These men here were out to get that 'Kitsune'. They try to out bid one another just to have one night with him." The figure continued.

"It's a he?" the dark-haired figure raised one his eyebrows again.

This time the other figure chuckled a bit louder. "It just shows how little know about the outside world." The dark-haired figure glared at him. "Yes, it is a he. But…don't look lowly on him as he's the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen in your life. And a dangerous one too if I may say, especially those eyes…with just one look, you're totally under his spell and worst, you lust for him more and more and you just can't get enough of it ."

The dark-haired figure was completely silent after that. He tried to absorb whatever the other figure just told him. Part of him wanted to believe it, but another part told him that he needed to see it for himself in order to believe it. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a brown-haired pony-tailed man with a scar on his nose came up on stage.

"Ahem...Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment that we've all been waiting for! The dance performance by our famous 'Kitsune'!" Loud applauses, cheers and whistles echoed throughout the whole hall.

As the light dimmed down into total darkness, the noise soon died out as well. The white long smooth stage could only be seen now and the spotlight focusing on the dancer who was posing at the far-end of the stage.

The dancer on stage appeared to have the brightest and the wildest golden blonde hair that shone as bright as the sun. Creamy tanned skin and a slim yet muscular body could be seen under the kimono.

The dancer was wearing a white kimono with long flapping sleeves. The collar of the under-kimono was a red patterned material that vividly beamed against the neck of the figure. The dancer was also wearing a long white kaku (also known as a hebi obi belt or sash belt) that's ends were almost touching the ground. A golden nine-tailed fox design was sewn at the back of the kimono.

The 3 whisker scars on each side of his cheeks brought out a sexy feline look in his features. However, the only part that made the dancer even more eye-catching and breathtaking were his eyes. The most mesmerizing pair of beautiful azure sapphire eyes anyone could ever know, eyes that could hypnotize anyone who looked into them.

The dark-haired figure somehow couldn't take his eyes off the dancer. He was starting to believe the figure on his left.

_Oh my god. No wonder everyone wants him. He's absolutely gorgeous._

The figure on his left just smirked when he saw the dark-haired figure's eyes were so focused of the dancer in front him.

"Do you like what you see?"

The dark-haired figure could only nod but never took his eyes off the dancer.

"Hn. You'll enjoy even more when he starts dancing." With that said the figure smirked for the last time and looked back at the stage as the performance was about to begin.

The music soon started playing. The dancer from the far-end of the stage immediately moved forward swiftly with grace at the first beat of the music. Once at the middle of the long stage, he slowly moved his arms, hands and fingers gracefully, following each rhythm of the music. He then slowly swayed his body and hips together combining with it. Soon, as the body was adjusted to the slow rhythm of the music, he began to spin around and repeated his dance moves again. As he spun, the long flapping sleeves and the dangling end of the kaku too spun along with him. It looked like some soft, fluffy, white clouds moved around him.

Soon the beat of the music became faster, and the dancer too began to dance faster following the rhythm. The dance grew more aggressive but the elegance still remained. Each dance move he made became more powerful, and a strong energy began surrounding the figure's body.

The beat of the music was now becoming faster and faster, and the dancer also began to dance even more violently but still maintaining the elegancy. A strong energy inside the body was burning wildly. The dancer then spun and spun faster and faster until the tantalizing energy exploded forth from the body.

Once all the energy was totally burned off from the body, the dancer suddenly slammed his body forward into a side laying position and his arms spread across his face at the end of the long stage. The music immediately became very slow the moment the dancer hit the ground. The figure then closed his eyes and breathed in slowly and softly. The music soon started to fade, and finally ended.

All the lights came on. The whole crowd went wild! Load cheers, and applause echoed the entire hall once more. It was the most spectacular performance ever!

The dark-haired figure was totally stunned of the performance. Never in his life, had he ever seen such dance that showed a mixture of both elegance and power. He was totally hypnotized by the dancer's movements on the stage. His heart was still beating fast even after the performance. Besides that, his eyes were still locked onto the dancer who was laying down right in front of him. They were so closed that he could even hear a soft breathing from the dancer.

Finally able to catch his breathe, the dancer slowly lifted his head up. He then opened his eyes and stared at the eyes in front of him.

The blue sapphire eyes had finally met the black obsidian eyes for the very first time.

**TBC **

**------- **

So, what do you think? Let me know if this is better. Hehe! The 2nd one will most probably up maybe around after Christmas. So stay tune until then! Ja ne!


	2. CH 2: The Bidding

Whoohoo it's already 2006! Haha! Sorry for the late update & thank you for being patient. I'll try to make this as interesting as possible, to make up for the mistakes I did earlier. Gomenasai again! XD

Now on with the fic!

**------- **

_Chapter 2_

**The Bidding…**

_Finally able to catch his breathe, the dancer slowly lifted his head up. He then opened his eyes and stared at the eyes in front of him._

_The blue sapphire eyes had finally met the black obsidian eyes for the very first time._

-------

Both sapphire and obsidian eyes were locked onto each other. Some several seconds became several minutes. They were so absorbed into each other that the noise around them started to fade and only their breathing could be heard. Both of their hearts started thumping faster and faster and their breathing became heavier and heavier until…

"Ahem."

They immediately snapped out of their gaze and looked at the figure in white suit. The figure had an annoyed smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this but I think the 'Kitsune' here needs to go back to refresh himself. The bidding session is about to start soon." He said it coolly.

Naruto stood up slowly from his position and bowed politely to them. Before he left the stage, he took a short glance at the dark-figure once more and then he walked off. The dark-figure didn't take his eyes away at the retreating dancer until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Uchiha-san, I suppose you should sit back and relax…And don't worry, you will get to see him soon once the bidding session starts." The Uchiha brushed the figure's hand away and glared at him.

"And I don't suppose you are here to bid for him as well, Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga snickered. "Well, what do you think that I'm doing here cousin? Isn't it obvious that I want him too? And you call yourself a genius, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowled at his words. He had never liked the Hyuuga at all, even though they were cousins. One of the reasons was because of their bloodline. The Uchiha and Hyuuga family are closely related to the royal family. Therefore both families have a tendency to compete with one another for a position in the royal office.

Sasuke was about to retaliate back but was interrupted again when someone stepped up on the stage; however, it was a woman this time. His eyes widen when he first looked at her.

_Is it me or are those fake breasts? They're too huge! _

He looked closely at it again.

_Yeah, definitely fake._

"Alright boys! The moment you've all been waiting for! You know the rules: The one who bids the highest will have him for the night." The woman spoke with enthusiasm. There were loud roars and cheers erupting throughout the hall after she spoke.

-------

_At the backstage…_

"Whoo Hoo! Way to go Naruto!"

"That was Awesome!"

"You really rocked the stage!"

"You should have seen all of their faces! It was priceless!"

Naruto scratched his head and smiled sheepishly out of embarrassment. The backstage people and including the dancers were cheering and praising his performance. Some even went up to hug him and kiss him on his cheeks.

Yes, all of them were like a family. They would support each other when in times of trouble, as well as share their past and pain with one another.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned around and saw his best friend walking towards him. He grinned and move out of the crowd to hug her.

"Hinata-chan! How did I do tonight?" Hinata giggled at the bubbly boy and hugged him back. They had been best friends for almost 8 years. The first time she came to the brothel, she was afraid and lonely. She was known to be timid and shy around people. But after meeting Naruto, she no longer felt alone anymore and slowly she fell in love in him.

Naruto knew about her feelings for him back then but he did not feel the same for her. He already reserved it for someone else whom he was still waiting to return. Sadly, one day, he had to apologize to her that he couldn't return the feelings for her. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't cry at all as she already knew he had never loved her that way.

Even though she was the not the one he loved, it didn't stop her from loving him. As long as he was happy, she was happy. She was, in fact, happy that Naruto didn't hide it from her and actually told her his feelings honestly. Hinata respected him for that and, nevertheless, she would try her best to find his loved one as well. After that day, the two of them became closer and soon they became best friends.

"You were fantastic Naruto-kun." She pulled back and smiled at him. He grinned back until he heard a familiar venom voice behind him.

"Oh how sentimental." Naruto let go of Hinata and turned around to glare at the person behind him. She had a long whitish blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. The color of her eyes was blue like Naruto's but lighter. Her outfit was similar to Naruto's but purple in color.

"Ino." He spat back.

Among everyone in this brothel, he hated her the most. Ino had never given a single respect towards him or anyone in the brothel, except the boss of course. In fact, he also knew she loathed his existence because he was always better than her. Ino used to be the star of the Konoha brothel until Naruto slowly came up. He was now the same level as she. He had stolen her spotlight and she was now the _second_ most wanted in the brothel. This made her hate him even more.

Most of the girls in the brothel were afraid of her. After all, she wasn't known as the 'Deadly Flower' for nothing. With her evil schemes, she could make your life like a living hell. She finds many ways to cause trouble to a person who she finds threatening to her position, or someone whom she hates. She can make the customer hate him/her by spilling all of their past secrets. This would strip their status away and bring shame upon them, making it nearly impossible for them to reach their freedom.

Rumors said that one of the girls in the brothel committed suicide because of her. Some said she also secretly bribed men to bid highly for her in order to improve her status. However, the only person she found a threat to her position now was Naruto. He was the only one who dared go against her and her schemes. There were times when he got back at her and made her embarrassed in front of people.

"Hn. You don't have to look at me like that, you fag." She smirked.

"Like you're any difference, you piggy whore." Naruto put his thumb on his nose making a pig face. Everyone including Hinata laughed at her while Ino fumed at him.

She slowly raised her hand to smack his face.

Suddenly a girl squealed out. She was peeping behind the curtains at the back stage.

"Oh My God! He's HERE! The Uchiha!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the squeal, especially the girls. They ran to her and also peeped through the curtains. More squeals came out.

"Oh My God! He's HOT!"

"He's so HANDSOME!"

"He's a SEX-GOD!"

Ino quickly dropped her hand and she made her way by pushing the crowd away.

"Out of my way!" She yelled and everyone moved away with fear. She too peeped through the curtains; her heart soaring when she saw him.

The only Uchiha survivor was not only one of the richest men but also the most wanted bachelor in the whole of Konoha. He's handsome, sexy, powerful and talented in almost everything. Rumors stated he needed to get married by the end of the year so his inheritance would remain his. Many wealthy noblemen took this opportunity to try to wed him with their daughters. However, he rejected all of them. This was when another rumor started about the Uchiha himself being gay, because, so far, he had shown no interest in any women up to this day.

"It's really him…" Ino whispered as she began to blush. She had always waited for him to visit the brothel. She wanted him to be the one who would set her free from the horrid brothel and marry her one day. The first time she looked at the Uchiha, she immediately fell in love with him. Ino had many admirers but none of them she find attractive. The Uchiha was the first and she desperately wanted him to make him hers. She peeped at him once more; she was determined to have him, now that he was here that night.

"How many times do I have to tell you girls not to peep at our customers? It's rude you know." Shizune suddenly came to the backstage. Ino stopped her peeping and glared at the women. Shizune just ignored her and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, it's time." She said. There was hint of sadness in her voice. Naruto just nodded. He followed her out to the stage but was stopped when he felt a tugged on his sleeve. Slowly, he turned around and saw Hinata gazing at him sadly.

"L-Let me help you adjust your kimono first before you go out there." Her voice was soft. Naruto smiled and let her adjust it.

Once she was done, Naruto kissed her cheeks softly.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. And don't worry, I'll be fine."

After that, he turned his back and walked out the stage with Shizune. Everyone stared at his back sorrowfully. They hate seeing one of their people being bid for their body to those greedy noblemen. But still, it's their job to do so whether they liked or not.

-------

Sasuke was surprised of the scene in the hall. Never had he thought that the noblemen were this wild.

"Don't worry, this always happens during the bidding sessions. This is where they show most of their true side." The Hyuuga spoke amusingly at him. _The Uchiha really doesn't know anything outside the society_, he thought.

"Those fucking bastards." Sasuke sneered. He was disgusted at their behavior. Outside in public, they all acted like respectful, polite, well-mannered, and humble gentlemen. But now, he had seen their true side.

His angered immediately faded away the minute he saw the 'Kitsune' step up on the stage. The noise became even louder! Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly taking the tension away. He then opened his eyes and froze when he saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring at him from the stage.

_Is that Uchiha they were peeping at just now? Heh, no wonder the girls were drooling at him, even that Ino-pig. He's actually quite a hotty, if I may say so myself._

_However, he looks... familiar. Especially those eyes, there's something about them. They were exactly like his..._

_Could it be him? _

_Nah…I don't think so._

However, Naruto continued to stare at the Uchiha. Suddenly he felt someone grab one of his long sleeves.

"Hey Baby! You and I are going to have a quality time together." Said the man half grinning and half drooling at him. Naruto made a disgruntle face and kick his hands away. The man just snickered. _Dirty bastards...they just can't keep their hands to themselves, can they?_

Sasuke on the other side was about to jump out of his seat to beat that man up for touching his 'Kitsune' until Neji put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"No need to act so possessive Uchiha. All you have to do is win the bidding and you can have him all night. Of course, that is if you do win." Neji smirked at him.

Sasuke snarled at him. "What makes you think that I won't win, Hyuuga?"

"Since when do you actually bid for anything, Uchiha?" Neji answered back.

Tsunade sighed on the stage. She really hated handling this kind of situation. Sometimes these men could get out of control and start fighting among themselves. It could turn violent at one point or another.

She took a big breathe and looked at her grandson sadly. She had never wanted Naruto to become a kagema in the first place. But at that time, the brothel was not doing well and the government wanted it to close down. If the brothel were to close down, all the people working in it would be jobless and homeless. This was when Naruto stood up and insisted that he'd help his grandmother by becoming a kagema. She rejected it of course and both of them had a long argument. Tsunade didn't want him to lead that kind of life. However, in the end, she just let him have his way; she regretted it even now.

After Naruto became a kagema, the business rose up and the brothel became very successful. In fact, it became the center of attraction throughout the whole of Konoha. The brothel was always a full house every single night since then. There were more activities now held in the brothel. Besides just selling prostitutes, there was dancing, singing and musical performances that attracted even more customers every year.

"Oi Obaachan! Stop staring at me like that as if I'm going to die soon." Naruto teased her. She frowned at him.

"Tsk, brat. Show some respect." Naruto snickered. Tsunade just smiled sadly at him and turned back to the audience. No matter how much pain they had to endure, business was business.

"OKAY! We're gonna start at 50,000 yen! Anyone? 50,000 yen!" She shouted.

Sasuke flinched from his seat when he heard the price.

_50,000 yen! Just for one night with him! Isn't that too much!_

"It's actually the standard price for him." He stared oddly at the Hyuuga. Could he actually read his mind or something?

"50,000 yen!" Sasuke then turned to his right and saw a man raising his hand.

"50,000 yen over there! Anyone else who can bid higher than that?" Tsunade questioned.

"51,000 yen!" Another man yelled.

"57,500 yen!" A woman shouted this time. And the price went higher and higher.

Soon it was almost up to 87,500 yen.

"This is crazy! They are willing to pay this much just for him!" Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. The money they were bidding now could almost buy land! But instead these people dare to throw their money just over a prostitute!

Neji chuckled. "Like I said, these people here are out to get him. Seriously, you can't get enough him you know. After one night with him, you just want him more the next day. It's like a drug in a way."

"And I suppose that you got together with him before?" Sasuke sneered at him.

"Hn. What do you think?" An amused smirk appeared on the Hyuuga features. He then raised his hand a yelled, "100,000 yen!"

Everyone in hall including Naruto looked at the Hyuuga bewilderedly. It was the first time that they reached 100,000 yen. Neji smirked at the Uchiha. There was a hint of challenge in his face.

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly in his seat.

_So, the Hyuuga wants a challenge eh? I'll give him one!_

_Moreover, I want to know more about this 'Kitsune'. Why do these men and women lust so much for him? What makes him the most desired person in this brothel? And his eyes... there's something more to it than just beauty._

_But, to obtain these answers, I have to win this bidding. _

Sasuke slowly raised his hand and shouted, "105,000 yen!"

Now everyone turned their head to look at the Uchiha. They were surprised to see the famous Uchiha bidding for the first time, but even more so, a boy prostitute.

Neji growled at him and Sasuke smirked back this time. Not giving up yet, Neji shouted, "110,000 yen!"

Sasuke was not willing to lose to the Hyuuga and shouted, "111,500 yen!"

And it went on until 125,000 yen, to Neji's favor. Everyone kept on staring at the two of them as they keep on outbidding each other.

Sasuke finally decided to put an end with this bidding. He stood up and looked straight into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto startled when he felt an intense looked from the Uchiha. He gulped as a sweat trickled down his forehead.

Sasuke then looked at Tsunade and shouted, "150,000 yen!"

The whole hall suddenly became silenced. All of them were speechless including the Hyuuga. That was a lot of money just for one night with a prostitute. The Uchiha just didn't care, after all, money was nothing to him. He had plenty of it and he could spend it on whatever or whoever he wanted. Luckily, Tsunade was the first to recover.

"Umm…a-anyone higher than th-that?" She stuttered in her words. There was no response coming from anyone even Neji.

"No one? Going once… going twice…" Still no response.

"Alright! The 'Kitsune' now belongs to the Uchiha for tonight. This session is now closed!"

Everyone suddenly started whispering among themselves and some were cursing and glaring at the Uchiha at the same time. Naruto was still stunned. Never in his life had anyone bid this high for him. However, inwardly he was happy that the Uchiha was the one who won.

_(Sigh) It's good that he won. Now I'll be able to ask him whether he remembers me or not. Who knows, he might be the one that I've been waiting for._

Sasuke smirked at the Hyuuga victoriously. Neji glared daggers at him and stood up. As he passed the Uchiha, he whispered menacingly at him, "It's not over yet Uchiha. It's just the beginning," and walked out of the entrance.

Sasuke suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and startled when he saw the 'Kitsune' in front of him.

"Come. Let me take you to go pay up first and after that, I'll take you to our room." Naruto gently took his hand and pulled him towards the paying counter. Sasuke blushed a little when Naruto took his hands; Naruto's hands were soft and smooth, like baby's skin.

After he finished paying, Naruto lead him to their room. His heart was beating rapidly at the closeness of the 'Kitsune'. Also, he had a lot of things in mind that he wanted to ask him in their room later. Little did he know that Naruto had the same thoughts in his mind as well.

**TBC **

**------- **

Alrighty! 2nd chapter done! So what do you guys think? REVIEW!

And for those who are Ino fans, I'm very sorry for making her such a bitch. The character really suits her somehow. But she'll change eventually, so not to worry! XD


	3. CH 3: The Greeting

Okay minnasan, I've already got the **age group** for the characters are so here is the list:

Naruto, Hinata: **18**

Gaara, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Tenten: **20**

Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Shino: **21**

Temari, Lee: **22**

Itachi, Kabuto: **24**

Iruka, Shizune, Anko: **26**

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma: **28**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: **50**

If there's anything else you want to know, just ask. Don't worry I won't bite. XP

And again, thank your for supporting this fic until now. Love your wonderful reviews! XD

Do expect some humor in this fic cuz I just love to lighten my fics up. Of course, there will be a bit of angst inside too. T.T

Happy reading! XD

**------- **

_Chapter 3_

**The Greeting...**

_After he finished paying, Naruto then lead him to their room. His heart was beating rapidly at the closeness of the 'Kitsune'. Also, he had a lot of things in mind that he wanted to ask him in their room later. Little did he know that Naruto had the same thoughts in his mind as well._

-------

Once they entered the room, the first impression Sasuke got from the room was, in a word, 'Sex'. The whole room was decorated with the color of black, red and gold.

Black indicates dark, mystery and elegant.

Red indicates passion, lust and power.

Gold indicates relaxation, wealth and divinity.

_I guess this must be the most expensive room in this brothel. _He thought.

"Why don't you go have a seat first while I go prepare your sake, Sir." Naruto gestured politely.

Sasuke nodded, walking towards the bed and sat down. He ran his hands through the black silk sheets, amazed at how soft and smooth the fabric was.

Naruto slowly carried the tray of sake towards the bed. He then placed it on the ground carefully. Sasuke observed every one of Naruto's movement, astonished at the way a boy could do things so delicately like a girl.

Naruto knew Sasuke was watching him but pretended not to take notice. He poured the sake into a cup and handed it to Sasuke gracefully, making sure none of the sake spilt onto his customer. Sasuke took the cup slowly from Naruto's hand. He drank it quietly and handed it back to Naruto for another.

After 10 minutes of silence (except the sound of Naruto pouring the sake and Sasuke gulping it down) Naruto finally decided to start a conversation.

"So Mr. Uchiha, what brings you here to Konoha brothel? I mean, I haven't seen you before here so I was just curious."

Sasuke settled himself comfortably on the bed before answering Naruto.

"Well actually, one of my friends told me about this place yesterday. She asked me to have a look at it before I said 'no'." _Tsk, that damn woman._ He cursed inwardly and gulped down his sixth cup.

"I see. So what do you think of this place then?" Naruto asked while pouring another cup for him.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at that question and scoffed. "What do I think? This place is nothing but a whore home. Not to mention the rich and wealthy people who are willingly to throw their money on those whores just for one night's pleasure."

Naruto cringed a bit when he heard the word _whore_. He closed his eyes slowly as he held an urge to beat the crap out of the bastard Uchiha._ Just like every other rich person, they always look down on us low life people. I doubt they even understand our situation, our life, or our feelings as a whore._

"Oi dobe. What's wrong?"

This snapped Naruto out of his reverie. He also noticed that he was still holding Sasuke's cup in his hand. Naruto quickly looked away, blushing embarrassingly and handed the sake to Sasuke. Sasuke took the cup and eyed at the blonde warily. _Weird, he was just smiling a minute ago and now he's scowling. _

"Hn, _whores_; how typical of them to lose their mind so easily." Sasuke mocked. Naruto glared furiously at the man before him.

_How dare he!_

"Bastard! You better watch that mouth of yours!" Naruto sneered. He didn't give a shit whether Sasuke was customer or a bloody rich man; he insulted them of what they were and Naruto would never live with it.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "I thought you're not supposed to your call customer names?"

"For your case mister, I don't really care. After all, you call me a dobe, so it's fair if I can call you bastard." Naruto answered back. The Uchiha was not pleased at the rudeness but he kept up his smug looks.

"Oh, so I bet that you treat all of your customer the same way. Hn, I wonder why they even bid so high for a dobe like you."

"What did you say bastard!" Naruto snarled at him. _You are so dead, you fucking bastard!_

Sasuke smirked amusingly. He found the 'Kitsune' a very interesting and intriguing person. Never had he had this much fun teasing someone. _Heh, he's so easy to rile up. _

"You heard me. I never understand why they even try to bid the highest just to have you for one night. Is it because of your looks, your body, or you are just a good fuck?" Sasuke spoke arrogantly while sipping his sake.

"Speak for yourself bastard. You paid the highest amount compared to any previous customer just for me. Doesn't that make you the worst of them hmm…?" Naruto retorted back.

The arrogant smirk on the Uchiha's handsome features altered into an angry scowl. Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk. _Hah! Looks like I hit the jackpot!_

"So, you are one of them, aren't you?" Naruto teased him. Sasuke didn't utter a word but glared heatedly at the 'Kitsune'. Sadly, it didn't affect Naruto at all.

"I heard a lot about you, Uchiha Sasuke. You are the most famous wanted bachelor in this country. Every girl in every district wanted you so badly and forced their fathers for an arranged marriage between you and them. However, you rejected every single one of them saying that you were not interested in any of them, am I right?"

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto took it that he was right and continued.

"Many said that you're rich, smart, handsome and well-mannered man. You're so good at everything as to be called perfect." Sasuke could almost smirk at that compliment but Naruto was not finished.

"I have to admit that you're good-looking, but when it comes to characteristics you are the most arrogant, uncaring, ignorant and selfish person in the world!" Naruto stood up hastily and turned his back onto the Uchiha.

"And not to forget, a TOTAL BASTARD!" With that, Naruto made his way towards the door.

It took Sasuke awhile to register what had just happened. But when he saw Naruto walking towards the exit, he instinctively jumped out the bed and grabbed Naruto's white kimono, preventing him from moving further.

"Let go." Naruto growled.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke growled back.

"I'm going to find someone to replace me since we can't get along well. So stay here like a good boy and I'll be back with your new _whore_." Naruto then shrugged Sasuke's hand off from his kimono but finding Sasuke's grip tightened on it instead. He found himself suddenly jerked backwards and two strong arms embracing him tightly from the back. Naruto tried to squirm his way out but it proved futile.

"I don't think so little 'Kitsune'. If you think you can replace yourself with others, then you're wrong. I've paid that money for you and not for other _whores_. So instead, you be a good little boy for me and stay back here to entertain me." Uchiha whispered harshly but almost seductively in Naruto's ear making him shiver slightly.

_D-Damn. I-I don't like where this is going. M-maybe I should scream for help, which might work._

Before he could opened his mouth to scream, Sasuke had already cut him off.

"Don't even think about screaming for help idiot. It seems to me that you still don't know who your customer is. Hn, what a pity. I guess you don't even remember that I have the authority to shut down this place anytime I want hmm…?"

Naruto gulped. _Shit he's right, damn it. _A sweat-drop trickled down his forehead; he knew that he had lost this one. Slowly, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold his tears from coming out. _I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! _

As much as he wanted to fight back, no matter what, his family and friends comes first. Without this brothel, all of them would be jobless and living on the streets. He couldn't do that to them. Not at all...

"Fine. Do whatever you want with me. I'm all yours tonight." He whispered softly as a tear ran down his whiskered cheek.

Sasuke smirked victoriously. _Finally._ He slowly led the blonde beauty towards the bed and pushed him down onto the soft mattress.

Naruto lay on the bed quietly waiting for Sasuke's next move. Sasuke straddled on his hips and looked down at the angel beneath him.

_I have to give a point to Neji. He's absolutely breathtaking and beautiful. Hn, he's even more attractive in bed._

However, part of him felt a bit hurt when he saw tears flowing down from those gorgeous sapphire eyes. He cupped both whiskered cheeks and caressed them tenderly, wiping the tears away.

Naruto began to wonder why the Uchiha was giving him that look and being so gentle with him. _What is he doing? Isn't he gonna just fuck me away like other men do?_

"W-What are you doing?" He whimpered out.

"Shh… just relax." Sasuke slowly leaned down and captured the blonde's luscious soft lips. Naruto was too surprised to say anything but finally just gave in to lust and kissed back hungrily.

Sasuke had never felt such pleasurable feelings before. He couldn't get enough of the delicious intoxicating taste of the 'Kitsune', and he wanted more of it. Putting a hand behind Naruto's head, he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Saliva trailed down their lips as they both lost into hunger and desire. Only the sounds of smacking lips and moans could be heard in the enclosed room.

Sasuke continued giving sloppy kisses while slowly untying the obi around Naruto's waist. Naruto helped him out of his clothes, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his long-sleeved shirt. It didn't take more than a few minutes for their clothes to be scattered on the floor, leaving them nude on bed.

Both stared admiringly and lustfully at each other. Even Naruto had to acknowledge that Sasuke was just a beautiful as he was. Sasuke captured his lips once more. He admitted that he was addicted to the blonde's delicious lips. _So Neji wasn't wrong at all about being addicted. Heh. _

He then trailed his hands on the slender body. _So soft yet with well built muscles at the same time, must be from all the dancing he did. _

Naruto moaned in their heated kiss. However, something was still disturbing behind his mind. He put his hands onto the hard chest and pulled away from the kisses. Sasuke looked at him confusingly while Naruto looked down ashamedly.

"I-I don't understand. I mean, why are you being so gentle with me? I'm just a whore right? Why don't you just fuck me off roughly just like other men do?"

Sasuke frowned a bit. After hearing of what the 'Kitsune' had just said, he too started to question himself. _Now that he mentioned it, why am I being nice with a whore? More importantly, a man-whore._

He looked at Naruto carefully. _Is it out of pity?_ He didn't know. It's just that, he couldn't bring himself to treat the blond boy the same way those other men do. Or is it because of those eyes which reminded him of something very, very familiar. Gazing deeply into it, finding it was not mistaken, there were exactly…_Like mine… _

Naruto suddenly found himself gathered in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke ran his hand through the soft silky blonde locks.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, its ok. I'm totally fine with it. I'll just leave and you don't need to refund the money back, all right." Sasuke then let him go and slowly got off of the bed and started to dress.

Naruto was stunned, never had any of his customers been this kind to him. This was the first time someone had not forced him into something he didn't want. He broke out of his reverie when he saw Sasuke fully dressed and walking towards the door.

Naruto didn't know why his heart was pounding so fast. It was like he didn't want this man to leave him. Moreover, it was the exact feeling he had for the other one who he was still waiting. He quickly grabbed his kimono off the floor and wrapped it around himself.

Naruto then ran after the Uchiha before he could reach the door. Sasuke felt two arms wrapped around his waist and a weight at his back. He then heard a faint voice behind him.

"Thank you."

It was a simple sentence but a sincere one. Sasuke smiled softly because of it. He turned around and hugged the blonde tenderly once more.

"No problem."

Naruto chuckled and hugged him back. _Maybe he isn't such a bastard after all._

Sasuke slowly pulled away and gave a chaste kissed on his forehead before heading out of the door.

After the door was closed, Naruto made his way back to the bed. He lay down and recalled the event earlier. A happy smile crept on his face as he was looking forward on seeing the Uchiha again.

**TBC **

**------- **

YAHAA! I finally finish this chappie! The next one will be up next week, so stay tuned. Oh yes, just let you guys know that **lemon** is only at the final chapter. XD Anyway, how do you guys like it? REVIEW!


	4. CH 4: The Letter

Love the reviews minnasan! XD Thank you so much! Anyway, I want to thank **'Vanessa Risouu'** for betaing the previous chappies of this fic as well as my dear cousin '**Sashay86'** for betaing this chappie and all my other fics. WHOOHOO! Thank you so much dearies! Luv you! LOL!

Anyway, sorry again for the late update because I was so busy CGing! (Just started only) It's a lot of work but it's really FUN! HELLYEAH! Anyway, I also just started my own deviant art, all thanks to my buddies' influence! XD

Okay, let's stop the rambling and on to the next chappie! XP

Enjoy.

**-------**

_Chapter 4_

**The Letter**

_After the door was closed, Naruto made his way back to the bed. He lay down and recalled the earlier events. A happy smile crept across his face as he looked forward to seeing the Uchiha again._

-------

_The next morning…_

"Naruto. Wake up, it's already morning," Hinata whispered softly while shaking the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto groaned, asking for another 5 minutes. Hinata giggled and continued to shake him awake.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama wants to see you. You'd better wake up now." She shook harder.

Naruto groaned again and turned over, facing his back to her. Hinata shook her head at her stubborn friend's antics.

"Yo, any problem?" Tenten called out. Both she and Temari appeared at the doorway.

Hinata smiled at them and pointed at the sleeping boy. Tenten snickered while Temari just smirked. Naruto seemed to have a problem waking up in the morning.

"Well, there's only one way to wake him up. Just give me a minute." With that, Temari left the room.

Hinata and Tenten giggled as they already knew what was going to happen. It wasn't long before Temari returned with a bucket of cold water.

Hinata then got off from the bed and stood beside Tenten at the doorway. They both quickly covered their ears with their hands.

Temari slowly walked towards the bed. Slowly lifting the bucket, she glanced once more at Naruto with a sinister grin on her face. Mentally, she started to count down…

3… 2… 1…

(SPLASH!)

A loud piercing shriek could be heard throughout the whole brothel and surrounding areas. The poor boy was damp from top to bottom and he was freezing like shit.

(Thud!)

Temari dropped the bucket and the girls quickly scrambled out of the room while laughing their heads off.

Naruto shot out of bed furiously and ran after them.

"DAMN YOU FUCKING BITCHES!"

Yup, it was just another day at Konoha brothel.

-------

_In Tsunade's office…_

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure we can prepare on time?" Shizune asked worriedly.

Tsunade however remained silent as she re-read the letter.

_**To Tsunade,**_

**_Sorry for the last minute notice, but this is urgent. The lord and his family will be visiting your brothel this Sunday evening. He will be bringing guests from other countries. So please do put on a good show. You don't want to disappoint the old man, do ya? _**

**_By the way, how's the brat doing? It's been such a long time since I last saw him. If possible, please get him to perform on that day. Send my regards to him. See ya on Sunday._**

_**Jiraiya.**_

Tsunade sighed and leaned back on her seat. She then glanced at the calendar, today was Tuesday, which meant that they only had 5 days to prepare.

_Damn that Jiraiya._

"Shizune, please ask everyone to gather in the meeting room now." Tsunade instructed.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune bowed before leaving the office.

When Shizune was about to slide the door shut…

(Bang!)

"Oi Obaachan! What the HELL do you want from me so EARLY in the MORNING?" Naruto yelled at his grandmother while slamming the door open. Both Tsunade and Shizune winced at his voice. For a boy, Naruto sure is loud.

"Stupid gaki, you still don't know how respect your grandmother." Tsunade scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. What do want from me?" Naruto took his seat in front of her. He was already dressed in clean, dry clothes but his hair was still damp.

Tsunade noticed it and smirked at him. "Did you have a nice cold shower Naruto?"

Naruto glared at her. "Now don't you start with me old hag."

Tsunade just snickered, which earned another glare from her grandson. She just loved to tease her Naruto from time to time, just to get back at him.

She then settled herself comfortably in her seat and clasped her hands together. It was time for business.

"So… how is he?" She asked.

Naruto looked questioningly at her, "He?"

"The Uchiha. How is he? Good? Bad? Or What?" Tsunade repeated.

"Erm… actually…" Naruto hesitated before answering and scratched his head sheepishly. Tsunade was now both curious and worried. Usually Naruto would be straight to the point, telling her whether the people he slept with were good or bad or just plain sleep-inducing. Though the usual verdict was bad as the majority of customers were quite rough in bed and always ended up hurting her grandson. It pained her to see or even hear about it, but a job's a job.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Erm…well… We didn't do it actually." Naruto answered, embarrassed.

The whole office became silent. Shizune, who was still in the office, stood stunned at the doorway while Tsunade stared at Naruto bewilderedly.

_D-Did I hear it right? They d-didn't do it? _

_No one has ever left this place unsatisfied with our service, especially Naruto's! Not one single customer! Is this some kind of joke? A fucking joke? Moreover, this is an UCHIHA we're talking about! The last thing we want is to close this place!_

Luckily Tsunade managed to compose herself before she erupted in hysterics over the whole thing.

"Is he still here?" She asked warily. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, he left last night."

Tsunade took in a big breath and calmed herself, "Alright Naruto, I want to hear the whole story from top to bottom, and don't leave out a single detail. Shizune, please close the door."

Shizune nodded and slid the door close. As a personal assistant, she too had to hear the whole story so that she could keep notes for the future.

Once the door was closed, Naruto began his story.

-------

_At the Uchiha mansion…_

Sasuke was having his morning green tea at the kitchen table while reading the newspaper.

(Knock!) (Knock!)

"Oi Kakashi, will you get that." Sasuke told his uncle, who was seated beside him reading his orange porn book.

"Hai…Hai…" Kakashi stood up and made his way to the door. He slide the door open, revealing a pink-haired woman dressed in a red decorated kimono.

"Ohaiyo Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Yo, Sakura-chan." Kakashi greeted back.

"Is Sasuke at home?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, he's at the kitchen. Please do come in." Kakashi gestured her. Sakura bowed politely and entered the mansion.

Sakura hastily made her way to the kitchen. Indeed, Sasuke hadn't left his spot. He looked up from the newspaper and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

Sakura however just grinned cheekily at him and took a seat in front of the Uchiha.

"So how is it?" She asked impatiently.

"What do you mean how is it?" Sasuke frowned at her.

"You know what I am talking about Sasuke-kun. The Konoha Brothel." Sakura smirked at him.

"It's fine." Sasuke answered simply and went back reading the newspaper. However, Sakura snatched the newspaper away from him making the Uchiha annoyed.

"Give that back, bitch." He growled angrily at her.

"Not until you tell me everything of your experience there." Sakura answered back while putting the newspaper away. Sasuke continued to glare at her but it was futile against Sakura as she was pretty used to it.

Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends once. At that time Sakura always had a crush on him. She tried her very best to get his attention and always wound up being ignored. Sasuke never saw her the way she saw him. Nevertheless, she continued to stay by his side as a friend.

As the years went by and she reached the very adult age of 18, her father suddenly broke the wonderful news that she was to wed Sasuke. Sakura was so happy about it that she went to see Sasuke the next day.

However, when she saw him the following day, she felt like she had never really known Sasuke. The way she looked at him was completely different as compared to previous times. He greeted her like usual but she still felt something different inside her. It was like the love for Sasuke had just vanished! Nothing!

She went back home to try to figure out what was wrong with herself. Why wassn't she feeling excited about the wedding? She was going to wed Sasuke, the man of her dreams! After all the years of being together but apart, she could finally have him. But why was it that she seemed to have just suddenly lost interest in him after seeing him that afternoon?

The next day, she went to visit Sasuke, thinking that Sasuke might help her out. They both sat down together and discussed it, and she found her answers. The reason she lost interest in him was because all these years her love for Sasuke had just been a mere childish crush. She had never really loved him as a lover, caring for him instead as a friend and brother.

After finally concluding everything, she went back and talked with her father, urging him to cancel the wedding. At first her father was shocked but after she explained everything, he was incredibly understanding and canceled it.

Ever since that day, both Sakura and Sasuke became closer than ever. In fact, she found that being Sasuke's best friend was way better as she could tease him about almost everything, especially about his sexuality. She had never had this much fun teasing him and it was priceless!

"Fine. But after I tell you everything, you'll leave this place."

"Of course." Sakura beamed at him.

So Sasuke told her everything including meeting the 'Kitsune'. Kakashi who was leaning at the kitchen doorway listened in on his story.

"OH MY GOD! YOU MET THE KITSUNE!" Sakura squealed with excitement while Sasuke cringed at her voice. Kakashi looked at his nephew in surprise and amusement.

"Tsk, not so loud! Yes, I did meet the 'Kitsune'. So what?"

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET HIM! Oh god, Sasuke-kun, you don't how lucky you are! It's a rare chance, meeting him!" Sakura continued squealing.

_Note to self: always, ALWAYS wear heavy duty industrial ear plugs whenever she's around._ Sasuke swore.

"So did you request for him?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke immediately blushed when she asked him that. He quickly looked away and coughed.

"Erm… yeah."

The smile on Sakura's face grew wider, Sasuke didn't like it one bit. Sakura then leaned across the table and smirked evilly at him.

"So……is he good in bed?" She asked. Kakashi quickly took a seat between Sasuke and Sakura, waiting for Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke suddenly became very silent.

"Well?" Kakashi asked impatiently.

"………We didn't do it." Sasuke answered embarrassed.

The whole kitchen became silent.

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT!" Sakura shrieked piercingly.

-------

_Back at Tsunade's office…_

Tsunade sighed. After listening to Naruto's story, she was still confused about it. _Why didn't the Uchiha ask for a refund? Moreover, he even let Naruto avoid having sex with him._ That she still couldn't understand.

"Erm…Tsunade-sama. Do you want to have the meeting now? I'll get all of them to meet at the meeting room." Shizune broke her thoughts.

"Meeting? What meeting, obaachan?" Naruto asked her.

"You'll know once we get there. Alright Shizune, you may go now." Tsunade instructed, Shizune bowed once more and headed out to gather everyone.

"Come Naruto, let's go." Both grandmother and grandchild slowly stood up and walked to the meeting room silently.

Within 10 minutes, everyone gathered at the meeting room. All took their seats around the long table. Once Shizune slid the door close, the meeting began.

"All right, the reason I suddenly gathered all of you here is because something really urgent came up." Tsunade spoke loudly. The announcement got everyone's attention.

"What's this urgent thing then?" Ino asked.

"The lord and his family will be coming this Sunday. His Majesty will be bringing lords from other countries as well." Panicked excitement blossomed on each of their faces. All began whispering to each other.

"But do we have enough time for this Tsunade-sama?" Iruka asked worriedly. The panic level rose and the voices became louder and shriller. A twitch appeared on Tsunade's head, a headache was coming up soon.

(BAM!)

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared while banging her fist on the table, creating a small crack on the polished wood. The whole room was immediately silent.

"Listen, there's nothing for us to be panicking about. We still have time to prepare. So listen to my instructions carefully."

Everyone managed to calm themselves and waited for her instructions.

"Iruka, you're in charge of the decorations with Hinata. Naruto and Moegi, I want you to see Mr. Akimichi regarding the food catering. Temari, you're in charge of the musicians. Tenten you assist her. And lastly, Shizune will take of the performance with Ino. The others, you'll be giving a hand to these people. That's all for the meeting today. So all of you scram now and DO YOUR BEST!" Tsunade instructed.

"HAI!" Everyone shouted enthusiastically and scrambled to do their jobs. Once everyone was out, Tsunade sighed to herself in her seat, hoping that will come out fine on that day.

**TBC**

**-------**

Wow! I finally finished it! XD Anyway, do you guys want me to insert the Akatsuki members as well? Let me know through your reviews. Thanks!

So, what do you think of this chappie? Good? Bad? REVIEW!


End file.
